A silver lining
by UniqueInsanity
Summary: What if Larten saved Arra from a Vampaneze who had just murdered her fiance? Would she stay with him? Would she blame him for the loss of her love, or, would she fall for him instead? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A silver lining.**

My very first Cirque du Freak fic, with everyone's favourite pairing. Just my own little absurd idea, taken from a roleplay idea I had.

Enjoy.

Ox

It was a known fact, that as the year slowly wore on, the daylight became shorter and darkness dominated the skies. The sun disappeared, leaving the street wanders to the harsh, merciless wind. Everyone prepared for that time, knowing it was coming. But, now, in the middle of summer, it felt as if it was the darkest, coldest night a winter term could offer.

Darkness was a time that some dreaded, scared of what they might find lurking in the depths of the shadows. But, for the minority, who revelled in the darkness, who used it as a cover to carry out their evil deeds, they loved it. They became night-time stalkers, creeping around like a lioness in the plains of Africa, hunting for their prey. And oh, they fun he would have once he found his prey for tonight. A new toy.

_Arra Sails walked hand in hand with her fiancé of seven months, boyfriend of two years. She curled into his side in an effort to generate warmth. Amicus kept Arra close to him, slipping his arm around her waist, smiling happily when he felt the bump beneath his hand. She was pregnant, due to give birth in only five short months. The pair couldn't be happier. _

_Little did they know, everything was about to change._

_They weren't far from their small home on the edge of the town, and usually, the wouldn't leave the house after the darkness took of the city, not with the murders that had rampaged through the city, warnings being broadcasted on the old radio, but tonight, the show was in town and Amicus decided that they needed to have a night out together._

_His body stiffened slightly as he looked around him, he could have sworn that he saw a shadow behind them. His grip tightened on Arra as he began walking faster. Arra immediately noticed the change in his demeanour. "What's wrong?" She asked as her piercing green eyes glanced around the terrain, hoping to get a glimpse of what seemed to change his so quickly. "Nothing love, its just cold and I want to get you inside." He said with a forced smile, his voice shaking slightly. _

_His response made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up but her footsteps stopped completely, Amicus stopping right next to her, his eyes locked on an advancing figure before them. He protectively took a stance before Arra, pulling her to stand behind him. _

"_Who are you? Identify yourself." Amicus called, his voice sounding more calm and steady than he really felt. His hand which grasped Arra's wrist, keeping her behind him was shaking slightly now. "When I say so, run, don't look back, just get yourself away." He whispered to her. The cloaked figure was only twenty feet away now at least. "No. I'm not leaving you." She replied, determination in her voice now. "Arra, listen to me. You need to get away from here, you and our child." He said, desperate now to make her realise that she had to get away. Arra sighed and nodded. He was right. She had their child to think of. "I love you Arra Sails." He whispered, letting go of her hand and taking two strides away from her. _

"_What is your business here?" Amicus called, his eyes set into a hard glare. Nobody was going to hurt his family. The cloaked figure stopped only inches away from the well-built man, keeping his hands in his pockets. He had his prey. There was no way he would loose out on this chance; nobody could get away from him. _

_He slowly lowered his hood, his dark eyes glinting in the low glow from the moon. He smirked maliciously when he heard the gasp from Amicus. Amicus was in shock, what was this? He must be wearing some sort of body paint. He was purple! _

_Amicus clenched his fists in an effort to keep himself calm. Arra, he thought instantly. She had to leave now. "Arra, ru-" He began, but his words were cut off into a gurgle. The vampaneze had wasted no time, moving before Amicus had even blinked, a knife brandished and slitting his throat effectively. _

_Amicus swayed on his feet for little over a second before he crumpled to the ground. An ear splitting scream of pure agony leaving Arra's lips as she seen the love of her life fall to the ground, nothing she could do, dead. _

_She fell to the ground, too shaky to try holding herself up. She crawled forward, toward the non-moving body of Amicus, not caring now for the monster that had done this. She wanted everything to end now. _

_Before she could reach him, the purple monster appeared again, throwing her backwards about ten feet. She landed with a sickening thud, a small groan leaving her lips. She sat up just in time to see a quick flash of red running straight to the purple monster, and a fight began. _

_Everything was too quick for her to make sense of what was happening. She remained still, watching, frozen in place with shock. Her limbs felt like lead, too hard to move. _

_With a loud crack, the fight came to an end, the murder falling to the ground just as Amicus had earlier. _

_The blurred vision of red came towards her, becoming clearer now he had stopped moving. Piercing blue eyes met hers, a hint of worry behind them. He was extremely pale, slim but well built, dressed smartly in red, a darker shade to his spiked hair. He had one thin but red scar that started just from the tip of his eyebrow, running straight down his cheek. "Are you okay?" His concerned voice said gently as he crouched down to her._

_Arra looked at him in disbelief, not sure what to say. How could he move so fast? Where had he come from? How did he kill that thing? These were just a select few of the questions swarming through her mind. "W-Who are you?" She managed to spit out, her voice barely audible._

_A small smile tugged on the corner of the stranger's lips, a sparkle in his eyes now. "Larten Crepsley ma'am." _


	2. Chapter 2

**A Silver Lining: Chapter 2.**

**A/N:** Major apologies for such a delay in updating, guys. Really hope this makes up for it, and you enjoy it all.

-xx

_**xxx**_

It was dark when Arra opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She was in her bed; she recognized the feel, stretching out under the covers. She was covered in a cold sweat, probably from the nightmare she had just experienced. She reached out to the other side, expecting warmth, expecting the solid shape of Amicus that she could curl into.

There was nothing. It was as cold as stone, as if nobody had been there. Panic started to bubble deep down within her, as she sat up in the bed. A strangled cry left her lips and her hands instantly went to her stomach. Something was wrong.

A scream died in her throat, unable to make any noise, as a candle was suddenly lit in the room, illuminating a tall man dressed in red. It was the man from her nightmare, Larten Crepsley. "W-What's going on?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Arra.." Larten began as he stepped towards her, but she flinched away.

"How do you know my name?" Arra demanded her eyes locked with his.

"You told me your name, when I brought you back here." He explained calmly to her, as if discussing nothing more than the weather.

Try as she might, she could remember nothing of that. "This cannot be real. You were in my dream." She said quickly, trying to make sense of it all.

Larten sighed. Of course he had to make use of his powers. Charna's guts, she was hysterical. He had to get her home silently, let her get some rest. She had been through a lot more than she realized, and he was going to have to be the one who broke the bad news to her. He ran a hand through his spiked up hair, sighing once more. Despite her reaction, he sat at the end of her bed, far enough away from her. He looked up to her with piercing blue eyes, a hint of sadness shining in them. He did feel a connection to the girl. "Arra... It was not a dream. Your Fiancé was murdered. I am so sorry." He said, slowly, allowing the words to sink in.

Arra felt as if she had been struck in the stomach, something wedged in her throat, refusing to let her breathe. Her breath came in short, sharp pants as she shook her head, a confused look on her face. "But... But that can't be... I... I mean.. He was... We were going to be married... Have a baby..." She trailed off, unable to get any more of her words out. Tears burned in her eyes, but she refused to allow them fall on front of a stranger.

"Arra... I really am very sorry... You had a miscarriage... I'm sorry." Maybe he was being blunt, but there was no point drawing out her pain.

Everything she had thought about wanting to remain strong, to not cry, it was all wiped away. She burst into a wave of tears. She didn't even have the strength to fight him. She had known something was wrong when she sat up. She could feel it, she was empty. Her body shook uncontrollably as she dissolved into floods of tears. She hugged her knees to her chest, burying her head in her hands.

Larten, quite awkwardly, moved to her, taking her in his arms and allowing her to cry as much as she wanted or needed to.

After what seemed like an hour, Arra pulled away from Larten. Her eyes were red raw, puffy and bloodshot. She had completely soaked the sleeve of Larten's jacket, but that was the least of her worries. Larten rose and got her a mug of water, one which she thirstily downed with no hesitation.

She just let the mug roll onto the bed, not caring about much right now. Her husband to be, the love of her life had been murdered right on front of her. Their baby was gone, dead. She had nothing left of him now. She was completely alone in the world.

She looked ahead of her, staring blankly.

Larten just watched her, not sure of what to do. He couldn't leave her. He was left alone when he found out that his wife had been murdered, their children too. The scars on his wrists proved that being alone was the worst thing that could happen. He gently reached out, brushing his fingertips across her shoulder. "Arra, you will be okay. You can get through this."

Arra scoffed ever so slightly, turning her head to look at him. "How do you know that?" She asked her tone accusing.

Larten sighed, shaking his head. He didn't want to get into this now. "I... I don't.. But I'm going to help you through it, if you will allow me to, of course."

Arra looked away for a moment, before she forced herself to look back at him. She suddenly remembered how fast he had been able to move, how the mysterious man with the scar had killed the beast that murdered her husband. With all of that, she felt no fear. She was numb."What are you?" She asked, blatantly direct.

Larten watched her closely for a moment, before he nodded. He was going to tell her. "Vampire. I am a Vampire."

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Dun dun dunn! I quite enjoy leaving cliffhangers ;)

Hope you all enjoyed! Will be updating soon, I promise.

Hope you enjoyed :D

-xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A Silver Lining: Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Much quicker update than the last one, found it a little harder to get this chapter done, so apologies, writers block is a curse!

-xx

_**xxx**_

"A Vampire?" Arra couldn't help but give a shaky laugh, as if to show she didn't believe what he was saying.

And why would she believe a word of it? Vampires were creatures of myth, the elders in society used to scare the young chirldern, and even the adolescents into staying inside at night. Could he really expect her to believe that he was this figment of someones over-active imagination, going around drinking human's blood. She grimaced at the sickening thought.

Larten nodded, his blue eyes reflecting his seriosuness on the situation. He knew it would take a lot to convince her. Denial was a human's greatest shield, he should know that. He didn't react too well when he first met Seba, scared out of his mind in a tombstone, on the run for murder.

"I know you don't believe me, Arra, but it is the truth."

"Prove it." Her voice was timid, but commanding, trying to regain some control over herself.

He was astounded at her reaction, she had just suffered the worst day anyone could imagine, and she was holding herself together so perfectly. He could only guess she had a mountain of strenght and didn't like to be seen as a vulnerable creature. he had to admit, he admired her for that.

A small smirk appeared on his lips, which seemed to light up his whole face. Her challenge was one he wouldn't back down to.

Choosing one of the least scary options to prove that he was indeed as he said he was, he flitted. So fast, she couldn't keep up, she had to blink in astoundment. He was gone! But surely he had only been there just a second ago. Had she hit her head so hard that she was now imagining things?

Once she blinked again, he was sitting by her on the bed, his hair a little ruffled, but the smirk was still in place as if he had never left. His right hand was clenched tight into a fist, and as he uncurled his fingers, he produced a flower.

Her breath caught in her throat for two reasons. One being that the flower was so beautiful, an orchid like flower, but coloured such a deeply intense blue, like the deepest colour of the night sky, with specks of white on the frail petals which made it seem like stars glittering on the night sky. The second, was that she knew there was only one place where this flower grew; on the mountains surrounding their small home town.

This was enough proof for the shell-shocked woman, as she gently took the flower from his palm and placed it on the makeshift bedside table, constructed from a few un-needed logs, just to perch some items on.

"So do you believe me now?" He asked, his eyes shining bright as they watched her.

She nodded stiffly, turning her head to look at him. "I believe you." She was suprised, that even deep down, she felt no fear. The figment of her nightmares as a child was seated next to her and she felt nothing but comfort. Surely, if he were a mosnter, he would have killed her just like the beast had killed Amicus. She felt her throat tighten at the thought, but she forced herself to swallow the lump. She would show no more weakness.

"You are taking this quite well, Miss Sails." He said gently, standing from the bed as if only realising how improper it was of a gentleman like himself to do such a thing. He paced the floor, his hands in his pockets before turning to look at her.

He took her appearance in carefully for the first time. The dark brown hair that flowed down her shoulders in a cascade of toussled waves. Her skin was pale, and she looked tired, which was to be expected. Her eyes were what caught his attention most; an deep green, which enabled him to see so much more about her than she could tell with words. he could tell she was hurting, badly, not just physically, but emotionally.

Arra nodded in agreement with his words, she was indeed taking this much better than she would have ever thought to be possible. Maybe it was because she was so numb from everything else she had endured in less than twenty four hours. "Well, I can tell you're a good man, and that you won't hurt me." She admitted to him, but instantly regretted it. that gave too much away, and it was never a good thing.

The smirk returned to his red lips, his eyes flashing with amusement. "I am pleased you think such a thing of me, Miss. Sails." He couldn't help but noticed how her brows furrowed when he called her by how he should be addressing her.

Only then did he realise his mistake. Referring to her by her maiden name must be brigning back memories, that she shouldn't be known as that, that she was going to take on her fiancees name. He made a mental note to himself for future reference. "You are quite quiet, I am sure your head is brimming over with questions." He changed the subject, not quite so subtley, but Arra was quite happy for a change in subject, something to tak eher mind off of the horrible events. She knew that once she was alone she ould allow them to conume her, but only then.

"Well, I guess the most obvious one is how did you become a vampire?" She asked, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"That is quite a long tale, one which I will withold from you until another day. But the basics behind it was that I became an apprentice of sorts, to a Vampire. I did his bidding for him whilst he slept, got him his food, guarded his coffin to ensure he would not attacked during the day. I was then made into a half-vampire, by a process called blooding." He extended his fingers out to her, and allowed her to see the ten scars, one at the tip of each finger.

"Half of my blood, was replaced with half of a Vampires blood. I then developed certain Vampire triats; I became more agile, the sun irritated me more. Once I proved myself worthy, I was then blooded fully."

Arra took the information in as if it were water, and she were dying from dehydration. "Do you kill people, then?" She asked bluntly, feeling she had a right to know.

He laughed a little as he brought one of his hands to the scar which he often rubbed absent mindly, running from the tip of his eyebrow to the bottom of his cheek. "I am well aware of the pre-conceived idea that Vampires are indeed blood-thirsty beasts. We are not. The reality, is that we only need a little amount of blood to survive. We do not kill our victims, simply leave them in a sleeping state and when they awake they are left with not a memory, but a tiny scar. The more often we feed, the better, but we only need it in small quantities." He explained softly to her, and he could already anticipate her next question.

"What about the monster who.. Amicus..." She said gingerly, dropping her gaze from him.

"There are two types of Vampires, I guess. He, was a Vampaneze. They believe in the traditional ways a vampire should hunt, feasting nightly on humans, leaving them dead, killing villages of people. It was was his skin was a purple colour and mine is not. He had consumed so much blood in his lifetime, it changed his skin colour." He said rather quickly, wanting to get it all out as fast as he could.

Arra said nothing, looking now at her hands. The lump returned in her throat and she nodded, blinking away tears furiously.

Larten cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting his weight, unsure of what to do. "Any other... Questions Mi-... Arra?" He asked, hoping to change the subject once more, and take her mind off of everything.

"Yes, one actually." She said, looking up to him, the evidence of the glittering tears in her eyes still there despite her best efforts.

"Will you turn me into a Vampire?"

_**xxx**_

**A/N: **Oooh!

Well, this turned out to be a lot longer than I expected, so hopefully it's enjoyable! :D

it'll be another week or so before I update next, school is taking up so much of my time, with lots of study.

Reviews will make me update quicker ;)

-xx


	4. AN

**A/N:** Alright, guys, I know I promised faster updates, but for now they're going to be greatly delayed.

My Uncle, who had been suffering from cancer, recently was told that it had spread to his brain. Yesterday, he slipped into a coma, and today he passed away.

So, for now my main concern is my family, and I hope you all understand. I wil be updating again probably next week, or the week after.

I'm sorry guys.

Rest in Peace, Uncle Jimmy 3

-xx


	5. Chapter 5

**A Silver Lining: Chapter 4**

**A/N: **So sorry this has taken so long to update guys, and I do apologise if it isn't up to my usual standards, I have had a lot on my mind. I'm back now, and ready to throw myself into writing.

Hope you enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

"Will you turn me into a Vampire?"

The words rang in Larten's ears as if she had shouted them, his eyes locked with her deep green eyes.

There was a hint of desperation in her eyes, that would make him feel like a monster if he were to turn her down.

What she was asking was impossible for him to grant. he had never taken on an assistant, or turned anyone before. Most of all, he didn't want to end this young girl's life. She would never be able to see any of her family, she would never have children, she could never return to her home town. she would live for hundreds of years whilst everyone she knew died. He only elected to the change because he was desperate, he really had no other choice.

Of course, there were times where he thought he would change it, if he could, but really, he wouldn't. This was him, so completely. he had forgotten long ago what it was like to live a human life, for he had adapted so well.

Although he wouldn't doubt her strength, which he was positive she had, he was a little weary on her adaption to change. It wasn't like simply moving to a different town, this was a whole new life, after so long living this one.

What of she was only doing this in reaction to loosing her husband-to-be and unborn child? Would she decide after it wasn't what she wanted at all, and then hate him for making her into what she was?

Or, the other motive was that she wanted to avenge the loss of her fiance and child? To kill the Vampaneze's, in order to gain justice.

Her voice brought him from his inner quarrel, and he shook the thoughts from his head.

"Well?"

"I cannot do that, and force you into that, Arra."

"You aren't forcing me, I am cabable of making my own decisions, and I am making this decision."

"Arra," he began, "You don't know anything about this life, anything about what you are getting yourself into. The vast majority of people who wish to become like me, die before the process is complete, as they just aren't strong enough." The glare from her caused him to go back on his sentence, "Not that you aren't strong, I know you are. But the trials you are put to, really push you much over your limits."

"I can handle it."

"You don't know that, Arra."

"Well, how did you know, then?" She challenged.

"As I previosuly disclosed to you, I became an assistant to a well established Vampire. I did his bidding for him, sort of, learnt the ropes, as you would say." He counter-acted, before realising his mistake.

Her eyes lit up, and she forced herself to stand on shaking legs. "Well then, allow me to become your assistant." She didn't ask, it was more of a statement.

"Arra," He began, but was quickly cut off.

"What is there to lose? You don't have to do anything, I can come around with you for a while, I can learn a few things, see for myself what life as a Vampire is really like, and if it isn't to my liking, I will go my own way. If I like it, you can change me. There really doesn't seem to be any harm in it."

He couldn't argue with her there. It did seem like a good idea. And he did get quite lonely at times. He felt a connection to the woman, and he felt it would be nice to have her around.

"Let me do one thing first, and then i will tell you my decision."

"What is that?"

"I must taste your blood." At her disgusted look, he quickly explained, "Blood can tell a lot about a person. Some people, once changed, take the new-found power to their head. They go bad. You can literally taste the evil in their blood. If your blood is tainted with evil, I will leave and never return. If it is not, then you can become my assistant." He didn't like the sound of that, calling Arra his assistant as if she were beneath him, like a slave. A few other words sprang to mind, which were much more appropiate, but he wouldn't allow himself to acknowledge them.

Arra took it in carefully, nodding slowly. He beckoned for her to give him her hand, and she graciously did so.

Very carefully, whispering an apology, he nicked the tip of her finger with his long nail, and squeezed it gently, until a drop of blood formed at the small cut. He pressed his finger to the drop, and brought it to his lips.

He quickly licked the drop, almost hungrily, and allowed the tase to overcome him. It was the furthest from evil he had ever witnessed.

"Charna's guts." He mumbled to himself.

Arra blanched, not liking the way he said that. She assumed it was the worst, and hung her head slightly. She was evil. How could that be? She had never done anything wrong.

"Arra, congratulations, you are now a Vampire's Assistant."

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** So, how was it? Meh, I'm not too sure..

Let me know in the reviews, guys :D

-xx


End file.
